Dark Downfall
by ab-angel
Summary: Dark's pulled off another robbery and encounters a misterious person. Next day Daisuke's got a new classmate, who's in all his classes(Chapter 2 up)
1. Dark's Stalker

**Dark Downfall **by AB-Angel

**Disclaimer:** Well duh! I don't own my favorite manga TT, but I wish I could. But if I did, then it probably won't be as good as it is now.

**Spoilers:** No spoilers, I think, well maybe some but not on purpose.

**Author's Note:** First DN Angel fic, to all readers this is my absolute favorite manga. On a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give DN Angel an 11. My DN Angel collection is the largest of all my manga collection and I, of course, still keep on collecting the rest of the manga and will soon own the DVD. Oh, and one more thin I Americanized their school so they have multiple classes instead of one. It works better with my story.

"()"Thoughts Nods Inserted action during dialogue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: DN Angel, isn't it great! I'm am like so interested in this anime, that once I see it in any store, I will leave with it, legally. How do you feel about DN Angel editor?

Editor: It's very interesting and funny, but the main thing I really like about it is how kawaii Daisuke is and how hot Dark is.

AB-Angel: Okay. Sweatdrops How does the new guy, Mr. Takaheshi, how about you?

Kaname: Don't ever call me mister again! Got it? I nod Now about your question, good anime, but you writing a fanfic for it, I'd say you're nuts.

AB-Angel: If I'm nuts then you're nuts.

Kaname: (Crap! I forgot I'm another one of his weird original characters portrayed after him in the fanfic!) Then I take it back. Sota, Sasuke, Kyoshi, and Hikaru enter the room 

Sota: You're starting another fic! But you haven't finished mine, or his points at Kyo , or his points at Sasuke , or his! Points at Hikaru 

Sasuke: I'm getting a little annoyed with you're original character thing and how you don't just finish one then go to the next!

Kyo: What's the deal with that?! And why does my story go after the other three?

Hikaru: If you don't hurry up and finish mine, I'll blast you away!

AB-Angel: Kids! Settle down, I'm just putting the idea in writing. I don't want to forget my idea for this story. I'm revising Sasuke's story in Fruits Basket, I'm on writer's block right now for Hikaru's story in Dragonball Z, I'm working on Sota's story in Shaman King right now, and once I find out more about Hikaru No Go, I'll continue with Kyo's story. So, give me a break here! Now go back to your stories or else I'll have evil things done to you in your stories! I have some talking to do with the characters of DN Angel.

All four: Walks away grumbling 

Kaname: What was that all about?

AB-Angel: Don't bother, you don't want to get caught up with them, especially the blond one.

Kaname: But I'm blond too, why can't I?

AB-Angel: Cause he could kill you with a flick of his finger, and that made you sound stupid saying that you're blond.

Kaname: Whatever, but how's that possible?

AB-Angel: He's from Dragonball Z.

Kaname: That lame anime.

AB-Angel: Shut up! I have to talk with Daisuke and Satoshi, go away and bug the editor.

Kaname: Aren't you scared of the editor?

AB-Angel: Just as much as you will be of me if you don't get the hell OUT!

Kaname: I'm gone! He dashes out and Daisuke and Satoshi enter 

Daisuke: You rang.

AB-Angel: Yes I did, thank you.

Satoshi: So what do you want?

AB-Angel: First I want to know why Daisuke looks like an eleven-year-old when he's fourteen and second of all, how do you two meet?

Daisuke: I don't know why I look like this at fourteen, I just do, even thought a lot of girls think I'm so cute, but hey! I don't mind.

AB-Angel: But I want to look like an eleven-year-old at fourteen! It's not fair!

Daisuke: How old is Kaname?

AB-Angel: Thirteen, looks like a ten-year-old.

Daisuke: He's you isn't he?

AB-Angel: Okay fine! I see where you're going. Now Satoshi, could you please answer my question?

Satoshi: We met just like any two classmates meet, In school and in class, even though I wanted to catch his other form, but keep him safe. He sighs (Why are the writers against me. Why couldn't Dark's other form be someone I don't love? Did I just say love?)

AB-Angel: Well you didn't have to rub it in my face, you know!

Daisuke: But it's much more fun to do that.

AB-Angel: Do you want me to write a yaoi lemon between you two.

Both: Eewww! Satoshi covers his mouth in disgust, to act like he doesn't want it to happen, but we don't know that, and Daisuke flinches at the threat NO WAY!!!

AB-Angel: Thought so. Then don't make fun of me. Now, could you both transform into Dark and Krad so I could speak to them, and please don't try to kill each other after you do. I'll call Riku and Risa here so you could transform.

Satoshi: We can control their actions.

AB-Angel: I know you have some control now DO IT! I get Riku and Risa to come in and once they both see them, they transform. Shortly after Dark and Krad appear. They both stand up, look towards each other, then start trying to choke each other STOP, both of you! You can kill each other later. Dark, I need you to tell me all your techniques in stealing, and Krad 'will' be gone, then you will leave and Krad, you will tell me all you techniques for trying to catch him.

Both: Why should we?

AB-Angel: Because I am the author and I could make you do worse things than this story promises. And I will give you two the same threat I gave Daisuke and Satoshi. If you two don't comply, this story will be turned into a yaoi lemon between you two.

Both: Both turns their head backwards in disgust We'll very 'very' much comply!

AB-Angel: (I'm good!) But seeing is how I'm wasting space in my story, you two will have to tell me later, after chapter one. See ya!

Chapter 1- Dark's Stalker 

The National Museum of Art is being robbed again by the same unstoppable thief, Dark Mousy. As he flies gracefully, to show off because cameras are all over him, through the skies with his stolen item, he decides to land and take a short rest on a bushy tree. He takes all usually precautions and lands without gathering any attention. He holds what he has stolen close to him to keep it from getting lost.

"The unstoppable, and very good-looking, Dark has struck again and will strike soon after. There is not a single person who can ever catch me!" he nearly yells out to himself.

"(There's no lowering that ego of yours, is there Dark?)" Daisuke asks him.

"Not at all!" He proudly answers.

Then from a voice not far away, "You know, pride is the downfall to most men. Get too confident in yourself, and you'll lose everything."

Dark, unknowing where the figure's position is, yells out everywhere, "Who are you?! Show yourself!" The person remains in place hidden in the dark. "(Dark you idiot! You'll give us away!)" Daisuke yells at him in his head.

"Hmph! Look at you, I could easily get you right now, but that wouldn't be fair since you don't know me. So farewell for now Dark! We shall meet again, maybe when you don't even know it." The figure then disappears.

"(Who was that?)" Daisuke asks.

"It couldn't have been Satoshi, or Krad. Satoshi would've tried to capture me, and Krad would've killed me on the spot. This person had the chance, but didn't catch me." Dark explained.

"(Come on Dark! I wanna go home! It's cold.)" Daisuke complained with Dark still on the tree. Dark then notices a piece of paper on the tree.

It reads

Dear Dark,

Good work once again. Daisuke, time to come out!

Love Mom

The paper also is a picture of Riku, "(Too late! You're going to have to go home!)" After that, he transforms back into Daisuke.

"What?!" Achoo! "Not fair! Oh! (I should be used to this by now!)" He grumbles and flies home with Wiz. As he enters his house, he gets hugged very tightly by an extremely proud momma.

"Oh my little Daisuke! You did it again! That's my little phantom thief!" she smiles warmly at him.

"Uh sure, but mom, I ran into this really strange person on a tree, but I wasn't able to see his face." Daisuke explains to his mom and grandfather.

"Oh it's probably no one. Just get some sleep now. You have school tomorrow." Emiko says.

"I'm going. I'm tired anyway." Daisuke goes up to his room.

--------The next morning----------------

"DDDAAAIIISSSUUUKKKEEE!!!!! WWWAAAAKKKEEE UUPP!!" Daisuke goes downstairs after getting ready.

"Ohayo mom. I'm still kind of sleepy. I couldn't sleep really." She puts his food down then looks directly at Daisuke.

"Really? Daijoubu?" Emiko asks.

"I was still thinking about that person from the tree. He seemed really calm and scary in a way. I have a feeling that this person will find a way to capture me, or Dark." Daisuke begins to shiver in fear. Emiko walks up to him and gives him a hug.

"Don't you worry about him. Remember that you're the Legendary Dark. No one has ever caught him yet, and I don't think this person is any exception." She kisses him on the head, "now hurry and eat your food and brush your teeth. I don't want you to be late for school."

"Hai!" He gobbles down the rest of his food and leaves for school. On his way to school he runs into the very pretty Riku Harada. At immediate sight of her, red covers most of his face, but being used to her company, is able to control himself and keep from transforming.

"Kora Daisuke-kun! Ogenki desu ka?" She smiles at him.

He smiles back at her. "Genki desu, doomo." Daisuke then decides to create a little small talk. "So how was your weekend?"

"Just fine. Risa wouldn't stop watching the TV since that stupid Dark was on stealing more things like the crook he is." Riku tells him with an annoyed tone seeing is how she hates Dark.

"(Crook! I'm not a crook. I'm a phantom thief thank you.)" Dark says even though Riku can't hear him. "(I wonder what will happen when she finds out Daisuke?)" Dark asks his alter ego.

"(I don't want to think about that.)" They then arrive at the front of the school. Having the same first class, they go in and go to their areas of the room. The day would've started out great for Daisuke, because of his walk with Riku, if Takeshi didn't bug him about yesterday's robbery. He also notices the girls in the other side gawking at pictures of Dark and blabbing about how hot he his. This doesn't bother Daisuke seeing is how he's used to all of this already.

Daisuke sits in his seat in the second row, second column in the room and waits for class to start. He notices Satoshi sitting a seat away from him quietly reading a book. He looks at Daisuke, then continues to read. Daisuke waves a little at Satoshi, happy that both of them finally became friends. He then begins to space out when the bell rings and scares him a little.

The math teacher AN: I made up a little schedule for their Americanized version of school. walks into the class with someone beside him. Daisuke then tries to see who it is but can't see past Mr. Kishimoto. Right in front of the room, Mr. Kishimoto tells everyone to quiet down and listen to an announcement he has to make.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student, Kaname Takeheshi. He's an exchange student from the United States. Please let him feel welcomed. If you like to ask him any questions, wait until the end of class. Please take your seat Kaname." He puts his arm in a position to guide him to sit.

"Arigato gozaimasu." He walks over and sits between Satoshi and Daisuke. The first thing Daisuke notices about him is his golden hair that's a little longer than Satoshi's and a little shorter than Daisuke's. The girls then begin to stare in awe in how cute they think Kaname is, plus being beside Daisuke and Satoshi makes them even more entranced in their looks. When the teacher sits to begin the lessons, he takes roll first. He looks over to the girls and gets mad.

"Will all you girls stop staring at the boys. You can admire them all you want after class." He then looks at Daisuke, Satoshi, and Kaname, "Oh my God, I think I'm going color blind. I could see the rainbow through your hair." They then look at each other and notice the red, blue, and yellow in each other's hair. The class then looks at all three of them and laughs at it. Daisuke and Kaname find it funny, buy Satoshi just sits and keeps his serious face on. After a while, class ends and Kaname decides to chat with Daisuke a little bit.

"Hey, guess what? I have just found out that the girls have formed a very interesting club for us, plus Satoshi, the Rainbow Hottie Club. Very disturbing, ne?" Kaname speaks with sweatdrops.

"VERY disturbing, but don't you feel flattered in any way?" Daisuke jokes.

"No, I'm not the type to feel flattered a lot." Kaname answers.

"So what's your next class?" Daisuke asks.

Kaname looks down at his schedule and answers, "Uh, PE next. Is that like a fun PE, or a torture chamber?" he has an uncertain look on his face.

Daisuke smiles and answers, "Don't worry, it's warm-ups in the beginning, then fun and games mostly afterwards. I have that class next also, so come on!" Daisuke starts walking to show Kaname the way. Kaname follows and continues the conversation.

"Uh, Kaname. You don't find my eyes or hair strange do you?" Daisuke asks.

"Nah! I think it's really cool. Plus, who am I to say that it's weird? My golden colored hair and eyes are pretty strange right?" Kaname admits.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, like, what are you in this school?" Kaname strait-forwardly asks. Daisuke turns to him with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you popular, or a nerd, or just plain average. It's usually easy to tell these things, but with you, it's hard. The girls stare at you and Satoshi like there's no one better looking than you two, and now me. But you seem like the nice guy next door type."

Daisuke gives a weak smile and laugh, then answers, "Well, I guess I am." He puts his hand on the back of his head, "I live quite a strange life, even if I'm nice." Kaname smiles and changes the subject.

"So what are you're interests?" Kaname asks.

"Me? Well, I really don't know now. I guess I've never really had a hobby or anything. Well, I am part of the art club." Daisuke answers after a small period of thinking.

"I like art too, but I'm only really good at drawing with pencil. My interests are music, anime, and videogames sometimes. I like very few sports. Probably the only ones I like are tennis, bowling, and basketball."

"Really? That's cool." Daisuke replies.

"So what kind of grades do you get?" Kaname continues with the questions.

"Well, they're not that good." Daisuke answers.

"Well, don't worry! I'm smart and I can help you anytime you want! Got it?" Kaname offers.

"Hai! Arigato." Daisuke bows a little to show his gratitude.

"No need! I'm just your guy next door, like you!" He puts his arm around Daisuke's shoulder like a good friend. In PE class, all they do are stretches when class starts. Then warm-ups, after that, they do physical exercises or play games. After PE, the lunch bell rings and they separate to eat lunch. Daisuke goes off with his other friends and Kaname goes off to meet other people.

During lunch, Kaname seems to meet a lot more girls than guys, and nearly every other guy that approaches him, asks him very personal questions. Kaname decides to ignore these guys and just stick with the girls. When lunch comes to a near end, Kaname meets up with Daisuke again and they continue their little conversation.

"So how was your lunch?" Daisuke asks.

"Well, I made some new friends, especially with the female population. They kept on asking me questions and following me. I felt very weird." He tells Daisuke.

"It's like that sometimes, even with Satoshi." Daisuke says.

"Who?" Kaname asks confused.

"Remember the blue-haired one with matching eyes and glasses, that sits beside you in first period?" Daisuke reminds the blond one.

"Oh yeah! The one who didn't laugh when the teacher joked about our hair. He's really serious. The girls even compared his looks to mine, you too." Kaname reminds himself.

"They were talking about me too?" Daisuke asks, curious about what others has to say about him.

"Yeah, they said something about you being in a commercial playing as Dark's true identity and such. Nothing really bad." Kaname tells him.

"Well that's good." Daisuke sighs in relief.

"Hmm, that's strange, you seem like the kind of person who doesn't like a lot of attention. What were you doing in a commercial?"

"Well, it's me mom's fault. She's the one who gave permission for me to be in the commercial without even asking me first." Daisuke explains.

"Ahh, the whole parents' fault thing. I get you. Come on, let's go to class." Kaname and Daisuke go to their next class, which they both have together, again.

"So how do you like it so far in Azumano Junior High?" Daisuke asks.

"S'okay. Of course, I miss all my friends and family back in the US. But I guess is can't all get bad. Already I made lots of friends. One in particular who I want to be best friends with." He answers.

"Really? Donata?"

"Do I really need to tell you, good buddy?" Kaname looks at him with sarcasm.

"Oh, of course. Thanks."

"Yeah whatever. Let's just get to class before we're late."

Their next class is none other that English.

"Uh Kaname, why are you taking English? Aren't you a transfer student from the USA?" Daisuke asks him, confused at the class his friend is taking.

Kaname puts his hand behind his head and sweatdrops, "Hehe, it may seem that way, but to tell the truth, I was never good at English," Daisuke falls down.

"How come?! How long have you lived there?!" Daisuke yells.

"Hey, I've only lived there for twelve years, you really don't expect me to speak English do you?" Daisuke falls down again.

"YES I DO! You don't live in a country for twelve years and NOT learn the native language. How did you get by anyway?"

"My older brother was pretty good at it, and we had translators also. So we were able to get by." Kaname explains.

"How much English do you know?" Daisuke asks, curious about how much English does the boy who lived in America for twelve years know.

"About enough to ask someone's name, age, and for something. Maybe some expressions of feeling or insults. I can vaguely describe things. That's all the English I know. And I've been trying so hard to learn it too!" Kaname admits.

"Well, here's your chance. Come on!" Daisuke pulls him into the classroom. In there, the teacher immediately gawks at him then gets a hold of herself. This obviously makes Kaname very, very uncomfortable. The teacher then introduces him to the class. After his introduction, the girls can't seem to stop staring at him, also the teacher again. All the guys in the room sweatdrop and are also jealous of Kaname.

"(Are all the girls in this school like this? I really hope not.)" Kaname sweatdrops over the situation.

The teacher finally decides to begin class. "Okay class, and Kaname, would you all please turn to page thirty-five in your book. Kaname, there's one under your desk. And since you're an exchange student from the United States, maybe you could start us off by reading the passage, then translating it." The teacher requests.

Kaname then gulps, turns to the right page and stands up for the class. He peeks over the book and sees all the girls, plus the teacher, beaming at him, waiting for his translation. He begins sweatdropping a lot and gets extremely nervous.

"Uh, yes, okay." He clears his throat and begins.

"_The fall of Jason the flower, _

_Spring came. Jason the flower_

_was born on a branch of a tall tree._

_Hundreds of flowers were born_

_on the tree. They were all friends._"

"Wow Kaname, you're pronunciation is very good. You sound like an American reading from the passage instead of a Japanese. Now, can you translate it into Japanese." Mrs. Sasaki requests.

He gulps and nods. He then starts translating it and manages to stutter, "Uh, Jason was.... on the flower.... and fell. Then spring came? Jason and the flower. Let's see... they ate brunch on the tall tree.... and then there were bones... hundreds of them?" The entire class, plus the teacher, sweatdrops at him. "That it... bones...were....the trees...." AN: I got the passage and the way the student translates it from Negima. Don't sue me!

"Okay, not bad, not good either." Kaname then looks up at her, not surprised. "What's wrong Kaname? Didn't you live in the US for most of your life? How come you barely know English?" Mrs. Sasaki asks him.

"Even though I've lived there for twelve years, I never really learned that language. I always had Japanese speakers around me." Kaname explains.

"How about school?"

"I had a translator. Even my English classes weren't enough to teach me English." He adds.

"I understand. Please, take your seat. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that." Mrs. Sasaki tells him.

"Arigato." He sits down and the class resumes.

"Okay class, turn to the next page and we'll study adverbs and their meanings." Mrs. Sasaki tells her class. The rest of the class goes by and Kaname struggles to understand everything that's going on. When class ends, Daisuke confronts Kaname to ask him how he did.

"Not so well. Maybe when I said that you could always come to me for help, take that back for this class. You should ask anyone else but me." Kaname informs him.

"That's okay. English is one of my only strengths." Daisuke says.

"Oh, then can you help me out in that class?" Kaname happily asks.

"Sure." He smiles at him. "Come on, ika zo. We just have one more period left than school's out for the day." Daisuke leads him to their last class. Then Daisuke finally notices something weird. "It's strange, how come we have the same classes? What are your classes for tomorrow?"

Kaname hands him his schedule. "NANI?? We have exactly all classes together! That's strange."

"(Sure is. I cast a spell to keep me near Dark's true identity, and I'm in all of Daisuke's classes. Not that I'm complaining or anything, Daisuke's funny and really nice, but it's weird.) Well, you never know." Kaname replies.

"Come on, or else we're going to be late." They rush to their last class, Japanese Language skills, where they find Satoshi also. The teacher, another woman who goes by the name of Mrs. Shizuna.

She looks at him then boing! "(WOW!!! Turn on the cute alarm! What do we have here?)" She looks at her desk and finds that she has a new student. "(Kaname Takaheshi, he has a cute name also! If I have a boy I'd surely name him that.)" Kaname notices this as usual and sweatdrops.

Daisuke and Kaname take a seat that's behind Satoshi and the bell rings. "Okay class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student." She motions Kaname to come to the front. "Class, this is Kaname Takaheshi, and transfer student from the United States. Please make him feel welcomed." The girls then start comparing who they think is better looking, Satoshi, Kaname, or Daisuke.

All of them mumble in the back, "Satoshi is way hotter." "But Daisuke is so cute!" "Kaname is just like, so hot and cute at the same time." "They're all so good looking. Let's just leave it at that." "Hey, I heard that there's a club for girls in honor of Satoshi, Kaname, and Daisuke. I think it's called the Rainbow Hottie Club." "Rainbow? Why rainbow?" "Look at their hair." The girl points towards them and they all notice the red, blue, and yellow. "No wonder. That's so cool!"

"Girls, class has already started. Please take you seats and may we begin with class." She requests of them, then looks at the three. "(Their yellow, blue, and red hair looks so cute together. I'm permanently sitting those three together.)" She thinks. "Okay class, who remembered to do their homework?" Most of the people hit themselves in the head for forgetting. "I see, all right. Who actually did their homework?" She then asks.

The hands raised were those of Satoshi Hiwatari, Riku Harada, two other students, and Daisuke Niwa. "Remember, late work 'will' not be tolerated. But I'm in a good mood today (Because of Kaname) so the rest of you can turn in your homework next time and you'll lose ten points. Be thankful I'm doing this for you. Kaname, you're obviously excused from the homework since you're new. Now for those who 'did' do their homework, please pass them up."

Shortly after, she collects all five homework sheets and begins her lesson for today. "Okay class, get out your _Storm Breaking_ AN: Don't ask books and read from where you left off for the next twenty minutes of class. After that we'll discuss on what chapter 6 is about. For you Kaname, you'll be given a book and you'll be given time to catch up. Don't worry about work, you'll be excused from the test that will be given next week on _Storm Breaking_." One of the students stand up.

"We're having a test? When did you plan on telling us this?" He asks.

"Today. It's covering the first six chapters. For those who aren't up to chapter six yet, suggest you read faster or read more. I assure you that the test will be difficult for those who haven't read up to chapter six yet." Many of the students sweatdrop because they haven't even started the book yet.

They then start whispering to each other. "This sucks. I didn't even start the book yet. Others told me that the book sucks and is extremely boring."

"Yeah I know. I read the first chapter only and fell asleep almost instantly."

"What are we going to do? You know how much our tests are worth. If we don't pass our parents will kill us when they see our progress report."

The teacher then speaks up. "For those who are not prepared for the test on that day, (I'm too nice. Maybe it has to do with Kaname in the room.) I am willing to let you make it up in that same week. The test is on the beginning of next week." The ones who were whispering then sigh in relief.

"(Since when did Mrs. Shizuna get so nice?)" Daisuke wonders.

"(Mrs. Shizuna is sure acting differently today. I wonder if it has to do anything with it being Kaname's first day in this class.)" Riku thinks.

"(It's has to be Kaname. I saw the way Mrs. Shizuna gawked at him when he first entered the class. If I'm able to make him my boyfriend, the rest of the girls will be so jealous they'll hate me.)" Risa snickers. "(Since I can't get Dark, Kaname will be that perfect man I've been waiting for.)" Risa then ponders on how she's going to approach him when school's over.

Class continues well for all. Since Mrs. Shizuna was such in a good mood that class period, everyone benefited from it. Class ends after an hour and Risa Harada approaches Kaname, who's chatting with Daisuke.

"Excuse me. May I speak with Kaname for a little Daisuke?" She politely asks.

"Sure thing. Who am I to say no?" Daisuke replies. Kaname walks over somewhere else with Risa.

"So what do you need Risa?" Kaname begins.

She then starts fiddling with her fingers. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to get together sometime. You know, get to know each other better." Risa tells him.

He instantly knows what she's up to and takes action. "Aren't you the one that Daisuke has or had a crush on? How come you don't ask him? He's not all that bad you know." Kaname suggests. "(Besides, if I go out with Risa, I'd feel like I'm betraying Daisuke.)"

"Well (What am I going to say? I can't just tell him I like him cause he's hot) I've known Daisuke for while and all I see us as are friends. I couldn't imagine going out with him. (Perfect!)" Kaname believes this but still rejects her.

"Well if that's the case then okay." Risa smiles brightly at him. "But I'm not going out with you." He says straightforwardly. Risa's face crushes in defeat. "I'm sorry, it's just me and Daisuke are becoming really good friends and I'd feel like I'm betraying him if I go out with you."

"(He's considerate of other's feelings. That makes him an even better guy for me to go out with.) Okay. I can't force you so whatever. See you tomorrow!" She waves bye to him and walks home. Kaname walks back to Daisuke and continues talking with him.

"What did Risa want?"

"(I shouldn't tell him.) Oh she just wanted to ask something about one of her classes. It's nothing really." Kaname lies.

"That's good." He then goes back to what they were talking about. "So do you still think that somehow your presence made Mrs. Shizuna be in a good mood?" Daisuke asks him.

"I really don't know. It's been that way with nearly all the girls. I've never felt so watched in my life." Kaname tells him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Like, you know that feeling when you're being watched." Daisuke nods. " Well, that's how I felt because many of the girls were staring at me for most of each period. In PE, I even noticed some girls running into the wall or tripping because they were looking at me." Kaname explains.

"They ran into walls?" Daisuke then snickers a bit. "Some girls are really that shallow." He then changes the subject. "So what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing much. Just go home, do my homework, if I remember, watch some TV and hope that the legendary Dark is trying to pull off another robbery." Kaname tells him, not really meaning to say the last part.

Daisuke then sweatdrops and gets a little nervous. "Why would you want Dark to rob again?" He asks.

"(Might as well tell him. It's just Daisuke anyway.) Because I want to catch him." Kaname straight out tells him.

Daisuke then starts saying whatever, "But you're just thirteen right? How could you possibly catch him?" Daisuke asks, getting a bit egotistic of his other form.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll find a way." Kaname answers.

"(Great, I have another Satoshi here. At least he's not some hotshot commander like Satoshi is.) Well, I hope you find a way (After I end this curse)." Daisuke says.

"Well, I better be going. My mom will kill me if I'm home late without permission. See ya tomorrow!" Kaname runs off by himself leaving Daisuke.

"(What a day. I'd better be going to.)" Daisuke walks home and resumes the rest of the day normally. The night falls, Daisuke goes to his room to go to sleep knowing that he's made a new friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: So how was it? Yes I know, there's no romance or action, just a bunch of humor. There will be action parts in later chapters. I know how this story's going to go and it will have a sequel. Now, to have a weird conversation with the characters. Kaname, do you think you're fitting in well?

Kaname: If you call girls gawking at you for six hours straight fitting in, then I'm doing a bang up job in fitting in.

AB-Angel: That's nice to know. Daisuke, what do you think of your new friend? (I'm making him sound like a pet or little kid.)

Daisuke: Great! We'll be best friends in no time.

AB-Angel: Ever thought how he'd react if he found out that you were Dark?

Daisuke: He gulps I don't think I want to.

AB-Angel: How did Satoshi react?

Daisuke: Remembering how his friend didn't hate him afterwards Then maybe I have nothing to worry about.

AB-Angel: That's the spirit! Well I have nothing left to say or type so farewell and see you in chapter 2- The Plan. Review if you want the story to progress faster.


	2. Plans to Capture

I'm finally back! So sorry for the long wait, a month before I moved to Hawaii, my computer was packed so I couldn't progress on my stories as quickly. But now, I'm in Hawaii! In your faces! Just kidding! Before reading this chapter, please read the first chapter first, because I changed some of the things around and it's kind of different. What I mean is, that it's a lot better than before, because I received a bad review for my first chapter and when I read over it, I realized that it was actually sucky. I didn't like it so I rewrote it. Oh, and their Americanized schedule is back to being the regular Japanese schedule. I just wanted to get a certain idea into the fic. I recently bought the first DVD and it's my favorite anime also! But, this fic directly takes place in the manga. The anime is way too different. Well, I might put some things that happen only in the anime in here. Anyways, here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2- Plans to Capture**

Next morning, Daisuke wakes up and gets ready for another day of school. "(I wonder what today will bring.)" Daisuke thinks as he leaves home.

Before Daisuke's out of sight, Emiko shouts out, "Daisuke! Tonight you have some more work to do! Don't go making any plans with your friends!" She waves bye to her only son.

"(Not again! I just stole something two days ago!)" Daisuke complains to himself, and the other resident living inside of him.

_"Hey! No complaining! Remember that it's me who's doing all the work!"_ Dark reminds the boy.

"(Yes I know, forgive me.)" He then meets up with Risa on his way. "Hey Risa! Ogenki desu ka?" He asks with a smile.

"I'm fine. How are you doing this morning?" She asks back.

"Everything's great! I never thought Kaname would be such a great friend. I'm still in a good mood from yesterday." Daisuke tells her.

"Well, it's nice to know that you two are getting along very well. I do recall you being very friendly with Satoshi too. How come your not talking to him anymore?" Risa asks.

"Well, he's kind of busy this past week and I don't want to give him a hard time. (Also busy keeping Krad from coming out.)" Daisuke answers. He then changes the subject. "So where's Riku?" he asks.

"She's training as usual. You know her." Risa answers. They reach the school and enter their class. "Well, I guess I'll be talking to you later!" Risa tells him as she walks to her friends.

"Yeah, I guess." He sits in his seat and thinks about his meeting with the younger Harada twin. "(You know what Dark? I'm pretty happy that Risa and I just turned out to be friends.)" Daisuke tells his alter ego.

_"Yeah, since you know that she'll never love you since she's too obsessed with me."_ Dark replies.

"(Oh shut up!)" He then turns and sees his new friend. "(Hey! It's Kaname!) Hey Kaname! What's up?" Daisuke greets his new friend.

"Nothing much. The sky and ceiling." He jokes.

"Hmm, your right." Daisuke goes along. They both laugh a little then begin conversing.

"Hey Daisuke! Do you know what I heard from Takashi?" Kaname begins.

"What? What did he tell you?" Daisuke wonders what his friend told the new guy.

"He told me that Satoshi's a commander in chief that's in charge of capturing Dark! Isn't that cool!" Kaname answers,

"(What? That stupid Takashi!) Yeah, I guess." Daisuke responds, with a little sweatdrop trickling down his forehead.

"I'm going to go talk to him at lunch, see if he knows of any good way to capture Dark. You could come and listen if you like." Kaname offers.

"(Should I Dark?)" Daisuke asks the phantom thief.

_"I think you should. If Satoshi gives tells him something that he might use, then we'll be prepared for it." _Dark tells him. At lunch, Daisuke sees the golden haired and blue haired guys talking.

"Okay, here goes." He walks up to the conversing Kaname and Satoshi.

"Oh, Daisuke, what brings you here?" Satoshi asks his alter ego's enemy's alter ego.

"Uh, Kaname asked me if I wanted to join your little conversation." Daisuke answers his friend.

"Oh, really?" Satoshi turns to Kaname and remembers that he doesn't know that Daisuke is Dark.

Curious of what they're planning, Daisuke asks Kaname "So, uh, what were you guys talking about?"

Kaname then replies, "Oh, just ways to capture Dark. We haven't been able to think of anything that would assure Dark's capture." He informs the redhead. AN: In the anime, his hair seems to look kind of pinkish, or fuchsia.

"Oh, that sucks." Daisuke comments, trying to sound disappointed.

"It's no biggy. Even though Satoshi, by himself, was never able to capture Dark, I'm sure that both of us together will find a way to capture him." Kaname confirms.

"Really? You think both of you together might be able to capture Dark? (This is bad.)" Daisuke asks.

"Well, if Satoshi's up to it. Then starting tonight, we're going to start planning ways to capture the so called Legendary Thief." Kaname says while doing that finger thing.

"I wouldn't mind. Do you mind Daisuke?" Satoshi answers, then asks the true identity of Dark.

Kaname then wonders why he's asking Daisuke. "Huh? Why are you asking Daisuke if he minds?"

"Oh, just because." Satoshi answers, leaning his head on his hand.

"Well, I don't mind at all. I just hope that you guys be careful." Daisuke replies.

"Then it's settled!" Kaname announces while balling up one of his fists.

"Tonight should be a good night for you to show me your abilities in capturing Dark Kaname." Satoshi comments.

"Huh? Why?" he asks.

"Considering that Dark's going to steal again. Right Daisuke?" Satoshi gives him a wink.

He sweatdrops a little. "Uh, yeah. Dark's planning another robbery tonight." Daisuke tells Kaname.

"How do you two know that?" Kaname wonders.

"Well, being the commanding chief in charge of capturing Dark, I'm very well informed if he leaves another letter of warning of what he's going to steal." Satoshi informs him.

"How about you Daisuke?" Kaname asks Daisuke.

"Well, (what do I say? Maybe if I joke around.) Cause I'm the Legendary Thief Dark and I'm the one who sent the letter of warning to the police of my next target." Daisuke almost tells the truth.

Kaname then looks at him stupidly and laughs. "Hey! Good one Daisuke! I think that commercial you did a while ago is getting to you! Just admit that you didn't know and that you're just going along with what Satoshi said." Kaname tells him and pats him on the back.

"(Weh!) Yup! You're right. You got me. Hehe." Daisuke sighs in relief. Satoshi then smirks to see how Daisuke's handling Kaname and not giving him any signs of being the thief.

"So where is Dark going to strike tonight?" Kaname asks Satoshi.

"At the Azumano Fine Arts Museum. He's going to steal a painting. The 'Light of Darkness' painting." AN: Don't ask or bug me about this. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Light of Darkness? Sounds nice and rare. Never heard of it." Kaname tells them.

"It's a painting of the Hikari family. That's probably why you haven't heard of it, considering that you lived in the United States for quite a while." Satoshi explains.

"The Hikari family? Who are they?" Kaname then asks.

"They're the family that Dark steals everything from. They're a rich and powerful family." Satoshi explains. AN: I don't really know anything about the Hikari family. Please give me some info if you know anything that could help.

"So everything that Dark has stolen belongs to one family. Man, they must be rich if afford all that stuff. I wonder what they do about it?" He wonders.

"They try to capture him. That's what." Satoshi answers.

"How? Who? I haven't heard of anyone that has a last name Hikari that's going after Dark." Kaname admits.

"That's because the person whose last name was Hikari has a different last name now." Satoshi tells him.

"Really? What is it now?" Kaname asks curiously.

"Hiwatari." Satoshi answers with no hesitation.

"What? It's you!" Kaname nearly yells in shock.

"Yes, I confess. Why do you think I've dedicated my life to capturing Dark?" Satoshi asks him.

"Oh, I get it now. Okay. Man, that sucks. Having all those rarities belonging to your family be stolen by one person for how long." Kaname sympathizes for Satoshi.

"I really don't mind. He can steal all he wants, as long as I get to capture him." Satoshi tells Kaname, he then looks to the side and notices that the red haired one has left already. "Hmm, it seems our third club party member is gone." Satoshi tells Kaname.

"Huh?" He looks beside him and finally notices that Daisuke left. "Oh, I didn't realize. Maybe he felt left out cause he really had no reason to be in the conversation. And what do you mean by third club party member?" Kaname asks.

"You don't think I haven't heard of the Rainbow Hottie club either have you?" Satoshi asks him.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that. Oh well, where were we?" Kaname continues. "So, what do you want to do tonight? You want me to meet you at the place where Dark's going to strike next."

"Sure. I'm curious to know what you could do to capture Dark." Satoshi answers.

"Oh you'd be surprised. The first night I saw him, I nearly captured him, but I gave him a chance since we weren't properly aquatinted yet." Kaname answers.

"(Kaname almost captured Dark? But how? If what he says is true, then Daisuke better be careful around Kaname.)" Satoshi worries for his friend.

"Huh? What's with you?" Kaname asks.

"Oh, just a little indigestion." He lies. "I'll be fine. We should be going back to class." They both get up and start walking back.

---------Back to Daisuke

"(I can't believe it. Kaname and Satoshi are going to be working together to capture you Dark.)" Daisuke tells his counterpart.

_"This isn't good. Even with Krad around, Kaname's going to make things worse. Wait a minute!" _Dark remembers something.

"(What? What is it Dark?)" Daisuke wonders.

_"Do you think Kaname could possibly be the one that night I talked to in the tree? The one who had the chance to capture us?"_ Dark asks Daisuke.

"(Wait, now that I think about, I think that he could be him. Him, but the voice doesn't match.)" Daisuke tells his alter ego. "(Maybe, he has another form, like Satoshi and I!)"

_"Nah, I don't think so. He couldn't, it's not possible." _Dark explains.

"(So do you think it was Kaname?)" Daisuke asks.

_"Maybe, so we must remain careful around him. Even if he's your friend." _Dark warns him.

"(So tonight we're stealing the 'Light of Darkness' painting. Do you think we'll see Kaname there?)" Daisuke asks, changing the subject.

_"Most likely. We must use extreme caution if we want to pull this off."_ Dark cautions Daisuke. Daisuke nods and returns to class.

-----That night

At the Azumano Fine Arts Museum, Satoshi and Kaname await Dark's arrival.

"So Satoshi, how quickly do you think Dark will steal the painting before we notice?" Kaname asks, being very well aware that Satoshi knows the answer.

"It's not how quickly he stole it, but how quickly we react." Satoshi then starts running inside. Kaname then chases after him.

"So I guess he already stole it." Kaname comments. Once Satoshi nods to him, he disappears. Satoshi stops in his tracks and wonders where Kaname went.

"What the? Where did he go?" Satoshi looks around.

----------

Dark sneaks around the museum waiting and looking for the perfect place to escape. "(Good, no sign of Satoshi and Kaname. Luckily we came here earlier than your mom put.)" Dark tells Daisuke.

_"I'm pretty scared. If Kaname is in fact the person that we met two days ago, we're in trouble."_ Daisuke informs Dark.

"(Then he could've captured me, but now I'm prepared.)" Dark tells Daisuke as he's escaping. Just as Dark is about to jump out the window and fly, an invisible net appears in front of the window and makes Dark bounce away. "Ow! What the hell? Where did that come from?" Dark asks himself as he rubs his head.

"You like my trap? I set it up before you even got here." Kaname asks.

_"Oh no! It's Kaname! Quick Dark, let's get out of here!"_ Daisuke yells to his counterpart.

"(What do you think I tried doing?)" Dark then flies above Kaname in hopes that he won't be able to reach him. Once Dark's position is directly in front of Kaname's head, he pushes a button, releasing capture net, making Dark fall down. "(How the hell am I supposed to get away from him if he's had traps I've never had to deal with set up around the place?)"

"What's wrong Dark? Can't even get away from a few nets? Well that's just sad." Kaname then dashes up to Dark and in an instant, ties him up.

_"He's so fast! How did he do that?"_ Daisuke wonders in amazement.

"(This is no time to be amazed Daisuke! We're in trouble. How are we going to get out of this one. Not even Satoshi with his little tricks weren't even able to stop me.)" Dark then struggles with the ropes. "(Crap! He's even tied up my wings, so Wiz can't help us.)"

"This is perfect, I've finally captured you. And that Satoshi wasn't even that much of a help. Oh well." As he's about to take Dark away, two sharp objects come out of no where and cut the ropes and the nets away.

"Yes! Let's get out of here Wiz." Dark calls out to his wings and they swiftly fly out of there.

"Who the heck did that?!" Kaname screams, wondering who foiled his plan. From the shadows, Satoshi hides from Kaname, hoping that he doesn't find him there.

"(You owe me one Dark and Daisuke. I just didn't want you to be captured like that.)" Satoshi tells himself.

--------Back to Dark

"(That was close! Too close. I was right. Kaname was that mysterious person. You must make sure that he never finds out that you're my true identity.)" Dark tells Daisuke.

_"I'll make sure. But what I want to know is who saved us."_ Daisuke reminds Dark.

"(I don't know.)" He replies.

_"Do you think that it could've been Satoshi?"_ Daisuke asks, giving that maybe tone.

"(Possibly, but why would he help us? Maybe he'd help you out, but why me?)" Dark asks Daisuke.

_"Who knows? But he's the only one who could've done that."_ Daisuke informs Dark.

"(Oh well, I think we'll find out soon.)" Dark finishes the conversation and flies home to where it's safe.

Once Daisuke gets home, he immediately decides to turn in for the night. Before he drifts to sleep, he talks to Dark for a bit. "(You know Dark, now that we found out that Kaname is the other person chasing after us and very capable of capturing you, I've been having these weird feelings. I don't know, I think it's because of Kaname. He's a great friend and all but his presence when he's trying to capture you makes me as if something's going to happen to one of us. Either to us, to Satoshi and Krad, or to Kaname himself.)" he then finally notices that his alter ego's sleeping and didn't hear a single word Daisuke said.

"(Forget it!)" Daisuke then goes to sleep. Next day, another day awaits Daisuke and his friends. "(I wonder how weird this day will be.)" Daisuke think as he walks to school. From behind him, a scooter nearly runs him over.

Daisuke immediately jumps out of the way before impact. "Hey! You would've looked like road kill if you didn't move," The boy removes his helmet, "Daisuke."

"Kaname! Hey! How are you doing?" Daisuke asks his friend.

"I'm okay, but I'm still bugged a little from yesterday. I nearly caught Dark but someone came and cut him loose. I was so mad and never even got to find out who did it." Kaname explains to Dark's true identity.

"Well, I wouldn't would so I couldn't help." Daisuke tells him.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble." Kaname assures him.

They enter class and meet up with Satoshi. "Hey Satoshi, where did you go yesterday?" Kaname asks the commander.

"Well, I knew had gotten away already, so I just left (and saved him from your pathetic traps. I can't believe Dark nearly got captured by a net and rope.)" Satoshi replies.

"Well, there's always next time. I'll some even better traps awaiting him till then." Kaname announces.

Daisuke then enters the conversation, "You know Kaname, have you ever thought that maybe regular traps are 'not' going to work on Dark?" He tries to discourage the golden haired one.

"You really think no trap would work on him?" Kaname responds.

"I'm not saying any trap, just not those regular traps that many people can stop or escape from. I'm sure that you did a good job in setting up those traps, but face it, this is Dark. 300 years of being a phantom thief, I don't think some human made trap's going to work on him." That last line slipped out accidentally.

_"Daisuke you dummy! Are you trying to give him ideas?!"_ Dark asks the crimson haired boy.

"(No! I'm trying to discourage him.)" Daisuke answers.

"You should really listen to him Kaname. He knows what he's saying, I know from personal experience." Satoshi advises Kaname.

Kaname then think about what Daisuke said. "(Daisuke seems to know a lot about Dark. If what he says is true and that no human made trap is going to work on him, then maybe it's time to kick it up another notch. BAM! I'm such an idiot.)" Kaname tells himself.

"Well, we should get seated now. Class is about to start." Daisuke announces. Kaname snaps out of his little planning and takes his seat.

AN: Hmm, I just realized how little Riku and Risa appear in the story. I'm going to put them in more now.

After about a minute, Risa and Riku come into class and take their seats. Riku passes by Daisuke and Kaname and gives them a warm smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu Daisuke! Ohayo Kaname! How are you two doing?" She nicely asks them.

Daisuke turns a little red and Kaname quickly answers, "We're fine. I finally got into the action of capturing Dark." He informs her.

Riku puts on a disturbed face. "Maybe you should talk to my sister. She's obsessed with Dark." She tells the golden haired boy.

"Really? That's cool. Maybe I'll talk to her at lunch." Kaname plans. Before she takes her seat she reminds the two, "Oh, and did you study for your test today in 'English'?" She asks putting major emphasis on the word English.

"(Oh no!) Oops! I guess I got so caught up in capturing Dark yesterday that I forgot to study for the test I don't even remember." Kaname confesses.

"Well, good luck. You're going to need it." Riku wishes him.

"Definitely." The bell rings and class begins.

"Okay class. As you know you have your English exams today." An echoing moan goes throughout the classroom. "No complaints! If you fail this test then there will be a retake. But the downside is that how good you do on the retake will average into your original grade, so if you feel that you're going to do bad, at least try your best. Okay, now clear your desks!"

The class unwillingly obeys and puts everything away, assuring the teacher that there's no way anyone could cheat without her knowing. The test begins and the class is quiet. About forty minutes later, the final student turns in their test and the teacher makes an announcement.

"Okay class, how do you think you did?" Mrs. Sasaki asks her students.

"Uh...." None of them really answer. The ones who knew that they did well kept their mouths shut to keep anyone else from hating them.

"Well, I think that you're all happy to hear that I'm grading you on your effort. Meaning that I'll only remove points if you didn't attempt to answer the question, or if the answer is obviously way off." Mrs. Sasaki announces.

Many of the students then give that little gesture of victory when they hear that. "Wew! I'm saved. I answered all the question the best I could." Kaname tells Daisuke.

"Then you should be fine. Luckily I studied somewhat so I don't think I did too horrible." He tells him.

After an hour and half of other subjects, the lunch bell rings. Daisuke heads off to talk with Satoshi about last night, while Kaname goes to talk to Risa about Dark. They meet at the courtyard and sit on a bench together. "(Kaname wants to talk to me! Maybe he wants to take me up on my offer and go on a date!)" She thinks becoming delusional again.

"Hey Risa, I wanted to talk to you. Riku told me that you're obsessed with Dark." She nods. "Really? Because I'm pretty interested in him also." AN: Don't take that the wrong way. "Why are you so obsessed with him?" he then asks.

"Oh, because he's so dreamy and handsome! He's my ideal man. I absolutely love him! I think it's because he's so graceful and good-looking, and when he's with you, he's so kind and gentle. You would never think that he's a thief." Risa explains.

"Really?" he lifts an eyebrow. "So if you were with him, what would you do?"

"I'd want to go on numerous dates, anything he wants to do. And if he lets me decide, we could go flying around the city, maybe even stealing things together!" Risa responds.

"(Woah! This girl's nuts! I bet if she said that to a police officer they'd lock her up.) That's nice to know. So you really like him?" he asks. She nods enthusiastically.

"Why are you so interested in him Kaname?" She finally asks back to him.

"Because I'm curious to know how he does it. How he's been stealing things for the past three hundred years and not look any older than seventeen. How no one's been able to catch him, no matter what. That's why I want to do everything I can to finally capture him." Kaname explains to Risa.

"You're trying to capture him too? Like Satoshi." She asks a little confused.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Do you really think you could capture him?" Risa then asks.

"I really think I can." He responds.

"How are you going to do it?" She asks more.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find a way." He tells her.

"Hmm, I think that you're probably going to be wasting your time." Risa tells him strait forwardly.

"What? Why?" He wonders.

"Well, think about it. Not even Satoshi, who's been after him all his life, has ever captured him, and been able to keep him captured. He always finds a way to escape. I'm not saying this because I love him, it's because that's how it is. He wouldn't have been a thief for three hundred years if he could be captured." Risa explains.

"Hmm, maybe. But I still want to find a way. There can be firsts. I also believe that someday he'll make a mistake or do something that'll eventually lead to his downfall." Kaname assures her.

"Well, if that does happen, I don't want it to be while I'm around, maybe a hundred years from now." Risa tells him.

"Hope is probably all you can do, because if he's finally captured, I don't think you could do anything about it." They both then finish the rest of their lunch in silence. Kaname finishes before Risa. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in class later." Just as he's about to leave,

"Wait!" he turns around and faces her.

"What is it?"

"If what you say is true and something does happen and Dark is captured, or even worse (I don't want to say it). Can you be there for me? Can you be by my side if that happens? Even if you're the one that caused it to happen, I want you to be there for me. Can you do that? (if he can't, then I always have Daisuke.)" Risa sincerely asks him.

He goes up and puts his hand on her back. "Sure, of course I will." He gives her a light hug and leaves. "(I almost believe Risa that it's nearly impossible to capture Dark, but I know that nothings impossible and capturing Dark is no exception. I will find a way, even if I have to use my other side.)" He pulls out a golden feather, then grasps it tightly. "(Dark, I 'will' be the one who leads you to your downfall!)" Kaname assures himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: At last! It's completed! Sorry for the long wait. If you watched the anime and have read the manga, you will see that I'm mixing them both up, only to make things more interesting. The next chapter will have some action, more than this chapter does, but be warned that if you're looking for romance in this fic, you won't find any. That little scene with Risa just came out unexpectedly. I hope you read my message in the beginning and read the first chapter again, because when I went to revise it because I received one bad review, my very first bad review, I actually discovered that my first chapter did indeed suck. So I changed it. I left all the humor but removed all cheesy scenes and deep scenes. It kind of made the story a little stupid. Okay I'm ranting, thanks for all who reviewed, even though it wasn't much, and review this chapter so the third chapter will come out faster! REVIEW!!!!

Here's a sneak peek at **Chapter 3- Dark's Downfall**

As Dark is once again about to steal his next target, a spell circle appears under him and freezes him in his tracks. "(What the hell?)" Then suddenly, he notices a golden feather flicker in the darkness.


End file.
